


Undressed

by innocent_wind



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, but nothing written out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio did not like to play against Aoba Johsai, and Oikawa was the main reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.  
> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you. 
> 
> Those were the themes for the drabble. I posted it a while ago on tumblr, but only got around to put it up here.  
> Kudo/Comments apreciated.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy my story.  
> <3 Kitty  
> innocent-wind.tumblr.com

Kageyama Tobio did not like to play against Aoba Johsai. It didn’t matter if it was a practice game, like today, or a match. He never minded it before, even quite enjoyed it. Playing against the person who he aims to surpass, Oikawa Tooru, and that just so happens is also his lover. Of course their relationship was a secret, not wanting either teams to think that even for a minute that they weren’t playing their best just because the person they are with is on the other team. Of course Iwaizumi does know, because Oikawa can’t keep his mouth shut around him. Kageyama swears that sometimes the amount of gossip they talk can rival all the girls in his school. The only other person in the world that knows about their relationship is Hinata. The black-haired setter wasn’t sure why he decided to tell the short boy, but in the end he did.

“Nice spike!” Kageyama shouted after Tanaka smashed the ball right down the middle earning Karasuno another point. It was the middle of the second half; Aoba Johsai won the first set and was leading by three points. All players of both teams were tired, since it was their third practice match of the day, except for one certain individual. Every time Kageyama would receive the ball, a shiver went down his spine. Then he would look to the side and see Oikawa’s piercing eyes look straight at him. Kageyama noticed that this would happen every time they played against each other. It felt like Oikawa was undressing him with his eyes.

Kageyama also knew when it first started, right after the first time they slept together. They had a game a week later and weren’t able to meet the whole time due to conflicting schedules. During the game, Kageyama felt uneased, somewhat exposed. Whenever he looked at his lover, Oikawa would lick his lips and gaze with piercing eyes. Kageyama was impressed that people didn’t notice that, but it bothered him. How could the young setter be concentrated on his tosses, when a sex god is lusting over him just a few meters away? Not to mention how after the match Oikawa grabbed him and did him in Aoba Johsai’s clubroom.

Once Kageyama asked Oikawa what was the deal and asked him to stop, but Oikawa answered with, “It’s just whenever you play, you can see your muscles through your shirt. I just can’t help it; all I want to do is pounce on you. “

“But I’m all sweaty.”

“Even better.”

Wondering if he’s ever get used to the looks he gets every match, Kageyama knows he just has to accept the fact that eve time that he plays against Aoba Johsai he knows that he’d be mentally undressed during and then actually undressed after. ‘I wonder if it’s the same if he’s watching from the sidelines?’ Kageyama thought to himself making a mental note to not allow Oikawa to watch his games. With a loud whistle blow, the practice game was over, Karasuno losing 28-26. The crow setter looked at the other side of the net at the older setter. Oikawa winked and licked his lips as a shiver went down Kageyama’s spine.


End file.
